One Lucky Night
by mnov29
Summary: One night a handsome man saves a beautiful woman and this is their story. T FOR SAFETY! ONESHOT!


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL!**

It was a typical Friday night. I was working and counting down the hours until my shift was over. Don't misunderstand me, I love my job. It's just the people that can make my night horrible. However, the same goes for making my night enjoyable.

Tonight was horrible, so far. Not only was the bar crazy busy but apparently, it was also the night that every male in the bar decided to hit on me. This wasn't an odd thing, that sounds conceited but really it's not. I was pretty and a lot of alcohol was being served. That, to me, is like 1+1=2. Tonight, however, was particularly horrible. I am pretty sure that every male in here had at least tried once with me, some had tried more than that.

When I turned and looked at the clock I realized that my shift was over. I went to go clock out and then grabbed my coat and purse, ready to leave. I was on my way out when I noticed who had taken over for me. It was my good friend Alice. Apparently, I had not looked at the schedule closely. I looked around and noticed that the bar area had slowed down and decided to stay for a few minutes to chat to Alice.

"Hey! I didn't know you were working tonight." I said when I finally got her attention.

"Yeah. I just got back this week and my brother decided that he could use the help." She laughed.

"So are you home for the Summer then?" I asked.

"Yep. Finals are now finally over." Alice replied. She had just finished her junior year of college.

Alice and I had met through the bar. I was working here last year while taking a year off from college. I needed a break from all the writing, tests and stress. One night I came in and there was this girl who looked like she couldn't be more than 16 standing behind the bar and pouring drinks like a pro. She introduced herself and I made her show me her ID because I didn't believe her when she said she was 21. That was when Edward, aka the owner and Alice's brother, showed up and told me that Alice would be helping out when she wasn't in school. Edward and I had known each other in high school. We hadn't been that close then because he was two years older than I was but, then when I started looking around for a job we re-met. He had gone to college for about 2 and a half years and decided that it wasn't for him. He had a trust fund and decided to use it to open up a bar right near campus. It was a smart move on his part. The bar was very successful. So when I ran into him right before I should have began my junior year, he mentioned the bar. He also mentioned that if I wanted there was a bar tending job open. I immediately jumped at the chance. The rest, as they say, is history.

"How bad were they?" I asked with a laugh. She had been stressing for the past month about finals week. She would text constantly and I would try to keep her calm. If she needed I would go over to her apartment and help her go over her class material. The week before finals I pretty much lived with her. I helped her study whenever I wasn't working or sleeping.

"They weren't that bad, thanks to you! Although I'll know for sure once grades are posted next week." She replied. "So what are you doing here still? It's a Friday night and still pretty early actually. You should be going out on a hot date or something." She laughed. "I know if I were you, I would be with Jasper." Jasper was her boyfriend and soon to be fiancé although she didn't know this yet. He had asked me to go ring shopping with him for her. He was planning on proposing to her at her parents annual beginning of Summer party.

"I'm sure you would but when would I have time to schedule a date with anyone when I have been either working or with you?" I answered.

"But what abou-" Alice began.

"I'll take you out anytime you want sweet thing." Some creep cut Alice off. He even had the audacity to try and wrap his arms around me. I was about to tell him off when suddenly the creep was pushed against the bar.

"If you had let the kind bar tender finish her sentence she would have said 'but what about that extremely good looking guy that you have been talking non-stop about lately' and that extremely good looking guy would be me. So now back off and do not even think about harassing her ever again." This god-like man finished and shoved the creep toward the door.

"Thank you but I can handle the creeps myself." I said indignantly but with a small smile so it wouldn't sound too mean. This guy did just save me from having to deal with another one tonight.

"I have no doubt. I bet a gorgeous girl like you has to deal with that a lot." He said and he had the most amazing smile. I looked over to Alice with a look that said 'really?' only to find that she was gone.

"True and tonight seems to be the night every male in here has hit on me." I said although I wouldn't mind if this man hit on me.

"So, would it be horrible if I were to ask you out?" He had the cutest shy smile on his face now.

"I guess not." I sighed and smiled so he would know that I didn't meant that. "How does tonight work for you. I just got off from my shift here and I am starving. I planned on going home and heating up left-overs. However if you don't mind there is this really good diner right around the corner?" I was never one to beat around the bush. It was great to live in Seattle near the college, every restaurant was open late if not 24 hours.

"That sounds better than hanging out at the bar. Let me just find..." He started to say while looking around the bar.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled as he walked towards us.

"Found him." Emmett said and laughed.

"Wait, you know Edward?" I questioned him.

"Yeah. We went to college together and have stayed in touch since. I usually come here when I am not busy with school work or actual work." He said and then proceeded to greet Edward.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind hanging out here for a little bit. Things are a bit crazy right now but I should be able to slip out soon." Edward said.

"Actually Eddie," Emmett started and Edward glared. He hated any nickname. "I hope you don't mind but I am going to cancel on you. This gorgeous woman and I are going to grab a bite to eat." He smiled.

"You actually got Rosalie to agree to a date?" Edward asked and looked to me for confirmation. I just shrugged and smiled.

"I take it she turned you down?" Emmett laughed.

"Actually no. She just never says yes when people ask her out here at the bar. Also she happens to be the one that introduced me to Bella." Edward stated and he had a small smile when he mentioned Bella. I had introduced them shortly after starting here. I had convinced Bella to meet me at work one night when I knew Edward was there and they hit it off instantly. That night Bella cancelled her plans on me.

"Well Edward, I guess this makes us even. Bella cancelled her plans on me when she met you and now Emmett is canceling on you because of me." I smirked.

"Very true. Well have fun you two." He smiled and headed back to his office.

"Ready?" I asked and started to lead the way out.

"Yeah." He replied and followed me. When we got to the parking lot we both stopped and looked at each other. "How about I drive and then after I can drop you back off here to get your car?" He asked.

"That sounds great." I replied. He then grabbed my hand and led me to a huge Jeep. "This is amazing!" I exclaimed. I was a bit of a car addict. I loved playing around with cars.

"Seriously, this is going to sound cheesy but I don't care. Where have you been? Not only are you gorgeous but you like cars?" He smiled and started in the direction I told him to the diner. I'm also pretty sure I heard him mumble 'perfect woman' or something like it. "So do you go to school?" He asked as we continued on with the drive.

"I'm actually taking a break from school right now. I plan on going back next year I just needed some time. What about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going into my first year of grad school for psychology." He answered. It was then that we turned into the diner. We went in and grabbed a booth. It was around midnight and the diner was fairly empty.

"That's really cool. When I go back I'll be a junior and I'm a history major. I want to try and get into law school." I say. Taking this year off has made me realize that I miss school. I am excited to go back into the Fall. I also plan to continue to work at the bar when I can because I really like it there. I had already talked to Edward and he was willing to work around my schedule.

Our waitress came over and took our order. From there we talked about everything. Things like how I started at the bar, our families and everything in between. This was the most I had told anyone ever on a first date. Emmett made me feel comfortable and I could see how psychology was the right field for him to choose. Eventually we headed back to the bar to get my car, by now it was close to 3 in the morning.

"I had a really great time. I know that is what almost everyone says after a first date but, I really mean it." I told him and then decided to skip the awkward to kiss or not to kiss question. I leaned up and kissed him. I think he was a little shocked because when I pulled away he just stared at me. I just laughed at this.

"I'm going to take it that means you wouldn't be opposed to a second date?" An adorable smile was forming on his face as he asked this.

"Definitely not opposed." I replied and started to walk backwards, that way I could still face him and talk to him, over to my car. "I work tomorrow night from 10 pm to 2 am. So if you wanted you could come into the bar and then we could do something like this again." I told him.

"Sounds great!" He exclaimed.

"Then after that I have a day off so if you wanted we could do something at a normal hour." I laughed and hoped that I wasn't assuming too much.

"That is absolutely perfect. I will plan an amazing date." He ran over to me and picked me up and swung me around and then as he went to set me down, he kissed me again. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself." He grinned.

"No need to apologize." I giggled.

"So I will see you tomorrow night?" I said as I went to get in my car.

"Absolutely." He said and then shut my door and went back to his car. This night had turned out to be an fantastic night.

**APOV**

"I told you they would hit it off perfectly." Alice smirked as we watched Emmett swing Rosalie around in the parking lot.

"I will never bet against you again." I said and handed her twenty dollars. "If that had been any other man that picked her up and swung her around like that she would have killed him." I laughed and Alice joined in too, both of us knowing that was true.

"Plus, that creep hitting on her right as Emmett came in and he got to save her was even more perfect than I could plan." She smiled.

"Alice you are one scary sister and I love you but it is now time to close up. I have a beautiful girlfriend to get home to and you have Jasper." I said and started to turn off the lights and we both walked out. I locked up and hugged Alice goodbye. I made sure she got into her car safely and was on her way home before I left to go home to Bella.

**So quick oneshot that got stuck in my head. Let me know what you think! Also sorry about the re-post had a slight issue (also it is renamed because when I went to re-post it, I decided to change it)**


End file.
